Forgetting The Past
by Poisonx0xApple
Summary: A woman who lost her memory due to what she has believed to be a car accident, meets and old friend who helps her revive her memories. It is just T right now, but may be rated M later on.
1. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

The sweet wind rushed through my curtains, rustling them about, and catching my attention as I sat on my bed reading. It was oddly warm for the direction it was coming in. Every October there'd be a wind like this. It always signified the arrival of new drifters to our quaint town. I smiled to myself. My daughter loved to wander around the areas where they'd sell their little crafts, trying to make some money.

"Mommy! Mommy!" her small voice reached my thoughts. She came running up the steps and leaped onto my bed, hiding her face in my sheets.

I always told her that she looked just like daddy, but I couldn't actually ever remember what daddy looked like. I lost every memory of him in the accident. I let him fade away in my head, reminding myself that I was lucky that Raven even survived the car crash, as she was still in the womb. Raven had long, black hair (hence the name), that I never seemed to be able to style, or cut nicely. No matter what I did to it, it remained unkempt and messy. Her skin was deathly pale, but had a nice heart shape, with big cheeks. Her eyes were piercing, and greener than a serpent.

Well, truthfully, the only traits she could have picked up from her dad was her black hair, the shape of her face, and her tall, lanky body shape. Other than that, we were quite alike. I had dark, flaming red hair, green eyes, oval shaped, pale face, cheeks littered with freckles, and a tall body. I wouldn't quite describe myself as lanky, I was a good height for my body type. I was only twenty-two years old. I had Raven when I was just seventeen. In reality, no matter how much I love her now, she was just an accident. I never meant to have kids until I was at least twenty-five.

Of course, I was a single mother. I had a boyfriend, her father, before he died in the car crash. I can't even remember his name. Or what he even looks like. I only remember waking up in the hospital, and being told by a man with a long, grey beard, and half-moon spectacles, that he was dead, and he gave me his condolences, told me that he'd miss me. Then he just left. Completely walked out my life, not even letting me know about my previous life. The doctors told me about the car accident, and that I was expecting child. That was the only hint I was given to start my new life.

"Can I sleep in you bed tonight?" Her voice, once again, ragged me out of thought.

"Of course, Raven." She smiled and curled up underneath the blankets. I relaxed into my bed and shut off the bedside lamp. The last thing I remember is my black cat Cameo, one of the only things I have left from my previous life, curling up on my feet at the end of the bed, before I fell deep into slumber


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Disclaimer: I own no characters other than Raven, Kairos (the woman!), and the cat Cameo, and I own the plot line. Everything else belongs to my muse, J.K Rowling. So, really, you should be thanking her for this.

**(A really short chapter)**

**Raven woke me up bright and early the next day. She knew there was no way I wouldn't take her to town square to visit the drifters. Some of them would be regulars. But of course, there were always new guys. Most people in this town were scared of them. Maybe they think the drifters have diseases, (which, God knows they probably do!) but you can't catch a disease by talking to someone. Besides, they travel. I think they're cultured.**

**We were recognized by the groups of people happily. We would chat for ages, and Raven would look through all the trinkets they had brought with them, and play with the occasional kid she'd find. As I watched her play, I realized that I did a suprisingly good job for a single mother. Either that or the dad was just a good guy, and she got his genetics. But, she was polite to everyone, never disobeyed me, and she was very un-prejudiced. She would talk to anyone who would care to listen, which some people might think of as a bad thing, but at least she's accepting.**

**"Alright Frank, well. I'll see you around! Bye!" I said as I walked away from one of my best friends, Frank.**

**"KAI?" A voice shouted. I turned around to see if it was Frank calling my name. He was talking to the man next him. I turned around and kept walking.**

**"I could have sworn I heard my name." I mumbled to myself.**

**"KAI? KAIROS! OVER HERE!" the voice shouted again. This time I turned back the other direction to see a man with black hair, green eyes and deathly pale skin running towards me with his arms open.**

**"Kai!" he exclaimed as he enveloped me in a bone-crushing hug. "They told me you died!"**

**"I'm sorry." I said as I pushed him off me. "Do I know you?" The man looked more confused than I surely did.**

**"Kai? It's me. Harry."**

**"I don't know a Harry. I'm sorry. You must have the wrong person." I tried to walk away. But his hand had a death-grip on my arm.**

**"You're name is Kairos, right?" **

**"Well, of course it is. I responded, didn't I?"**

**"Kairos is a very uncommon name, is it not? It's Greek right?"**

**"Yes..."**

**"Then I'm sure you're the right person. I only know one Kairos, and she is you."**

**"I'm sorry! I can not help you find the right Kairos, but I'm quite sure she is NOT me. Now please let me go, Sir." I tried to walk away again, but he wouldn't let go.**

**"Look, Mister. You have no iea how sorry I am but,..."**

**"How is your daughter?" He cut me off.**

**"My daughter?" I looked at him with disbelief. I had never seen this guy before, and I was quite sure he was just trying to screw around with me. Some sort of prank, you know? But...he knew about Raven.**

**"I don't need to tell you anything..."**

**"How is OUR daughter."**

**"OUR daughter?" I was becoming outraged. "OUR DAUGHTER? How dare you joke about that you sick freak! Now let me GO!" I moved to hit him, but his reflexes were too fast, he blocked the punch and held on to my fist.**

**"I want to show you something, but you need to promise me that you won't run." He said. I thought about it for a minute.**

**"Alright. Fine. But make it quick." **

**He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a picture that he held up for me to see. It was a picture of him and a very pregnant me. His arm was around me, but the oddest thing was, we were moving. We would every once in awhile, burst into fits of soundless laughter, and he would rub my pregnant tummy and give my cheek kisses, to which my picture would blush. I grabbed the picture from him, my mouth agape, and tried to find the right words. I looked back up at him with tears in my eyes.**

**"I'm sorry. I don't remember you."**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Disclaimer: I own no characters other than Raven, Kairos, and the cat Cameo, and I own the plot line. Everything else belongs to my muse, J.K Rowling. So, really, you should be thanking her for this.

**"How can you not remember me, Kai?"**

**I could see his eyes begin to water.**

**"I'm sorry. I just...don't. I lost my memory in the car accident."**

**"Car accident?"**

**"Yeah. Don't you remember? I'm quite sure they must have told you, if we were so close. In fact, if you're her father...you were probably in that car with me. But an old man with a silvery beard told me you died."**

**"Dumbledore...?" he mumbled to himself.**

**"Pardon me?" I asked. **

**"Nevermind. Maybe we should talk somewhere a little less of a street corner."**

**"Oh, geeze, you're right. I'm so sorry. " I searched among the people for Raven.**

**"RAVEN! Say goodbye. We're going home for today."**

**"Is that her?" Harry asked me.**

**"Yes. That's our little Raven."**

**"Raven? She's a beautiful girl."**

**"Well. At least I know where the unmanageable black hair comes from." He just smirked as we waited for Raven to finish up.**

**"Well, who is he then." Raven asked.**

**"His name is Harry. He's staying with us for awhile. Be nice."**

**"Hello Harry. Nice to meet you." She held out a hand, which he gladly shook.**

**"Nice to meet you too, Raven."**

**Raven took my hand as we began our journey down the sidewalk.**

**"So, are you a drifter?"I asked him.**

**"No. I became an Auror. Just like I wanted."**

**"What's an Auror?" Harry just sighed and allowed his head to droop.**

**"You've got a lot to remember, and I reckon I should be the one to help you."**

**"You're all I have, now anyways. Besides Raven. And my cat."**

**"Oh, you still have Cameo?"**

**"Yea. She's big now. And borderline fat!"**

**"I always liked that cat. Much more than Hermione's, at least."**

**"You really gotta stop using names I don't know. I have no idea who Hermione is."**

**"I'm sorry. She is just our old friend." He said in almost a whisper.**

**We walked in silence for quite a few minutes. Every once in awhile, I would steal a glance of him and study him. He was very skinny, and lanky, and slouched over so much, I wouldn't be suprised if his back was stuck like that permanently. His eyes, were like green jewels, buried into his face. His skin was pale, just like mine and Raven's. His black hair looked just as un-manageable as Raven's. In fact, the more and more I looked at him, the more I realized how little she looked like me, and how much she looked like Harry.**

**"You're voice has certainly changed." Harry said, snapping me out of my thoughts. It was then that I realized that I had quit glancing at him, and had been full-on staring at him. I quickly looked down, and I felt my cheeks blush.**

**"Don't worry about it." He said kindly, "It's been years, I kinda expected you to be fascinated by me."**

**"What do you mean my voice has changed?"**

**"Oh, nothing. It's just that I still remember the Greek accent when I first met you. Now, it's becoming more normal."**

**"More British, you mean? Geeze. I can't even remember having a Greek accent."**

**"Of course you don't! You don't even remember me!"**

**"Oh, right. Of course. Well, here it is! Home sweet home!" I said, as I turned into my driveway.**

**It was only about one 'o' clock, so I put some water on to boil for tea, and I made Raven a sandwich and got Harry a chair to sit on.**

**"Well, we might as well start from the beginning!" I said, as I poured him his tea.**

**"Yes, I reckon we should." He agreed, as I sat down across from him. "Well, I suppose it all began in Year Five..."  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Disclaimer: I own no characters other than Raven, Kairos, and the cat Cameo, and I own the plot line. Everything else belongs to my muse, J.K Rowling. So, really, you should be thanking her for this.

**_Announcement: Even though Harry is telling the story of her past, it is going to be from Kairos's P.O.V, only because this is her story, and it'll be easier to write/understand from her point of view._**

**I had been dumped at King's Cross station without any instruction whatsoever. Well. That was a bit of a lie, I had been told to find platform nine and three quarters. And that I'd have to run at full speed with all my belongings at the wall between platforms nine and ten. Personally, I didn't trust that big guy. I suppose anything could happen in the wizarding world, but I still didn't believe him. It must have been some large, elaborate prank.**

**I grew up in a magical home, but I was home-schooled by my mom and dad. I figured they taught me well. They told me I was ahead of all the other witches and wizards my age. They were not very loving, sometimes cruel, and very strict. I was the only magical person in all of Greece who had never flown a broomstick. One night, when I was fourteen years old, however, they came bursting into my room and told me to hide. For the first time in my life, I had seen fear in their eyes. I always imagined my parents to be fearless, so you can imagine how freaked out I would have been. Of course, I did as I was told and crawled underneath my bed. All I heard was a large amount of shouting and a flash of green light from under the door. I think I passed out from shock. Of course I knew exactly what had happened. They had been killed, by Voldemort. Hours later, I was woken up by a big, hairy giant who introduced himself as Hagrid. He told me he worked for Hogwarts, School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry, in England. Before I even knew what hit me, I was being transported to London to attend this school. Hagrid told me I'd be safe under the watch of their headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. Many people are shocked when I tell them I don't miss my parents. But, I don't know what I can do about that. I'd rather be a freak and not miss my parents, then be normal, miss my parents horribly, and suffer for it greatly.**

**I decided to hang around near platforms nine and ten, and wait for some other wizards to come by and go through the wall first. Sure enough, a large group of eight people came by, six of them had flaming red hair, one boy had black hair, and another girl had brown. Just like Hagrid had said, they all ran through the wall, making sure that no one was watching. As soon as they had made it all through, I decided to do the same thing. I took a quick look around, to make sure the coast was clear before I went bursting forward and felt an interesting sensation as I ran through the wall. **

**As soon as I got though, I almost ran into the woman with the red hair.**

**"Sorry." I apologized as I picked up the bag that fell off my trolley. Platform nine and three quarters was insanely busy. There were people, and students running every which way and trolleys everywhere. I decided not to waste anytime, so I immediately got my stuff loaded onto the large, scarlet train and went inside to find myself a seat. Eventually, I found myself a room that was completely empty. I leaned back against the seat and closed my eyes. Barely two minutes later I heard a knock on the door. I opened my eyes to see that brown haired girl I had seen with the group of red haired people. She opened the door just enough that I'd be able to hear her.**

**"Um. All the other seats are filled." She explained in a thick British accent.**

**"Go ahead." I said.**

**She smiled her thanks and sat down, followed by one of the red haired boys, and the black haired one. The girl sat across from me, the black haired boy next to her, and the red haired one sat next to me.**

**"You must be new." the girl said.**

**"How do you know?" I asked.**

**"Well. I've never seen you before. And...most of the people at Hogwarts don't have Greek accents." She smiled, and I returned the gesture.**

**"Yea. You're right. I'm from Athens. I've been homeschooled for the past four years."**

**"So you're in the same year as us, then? Year Five?"**

**"I'd imagine so, yes."**

**"I'm Hermione Granger" She said, extending her hand for me to shake. **

**"Kairos Haemon" I introduced myself, shaking her hand.**

**"I'm Ron Weasley." the red-haired boy finally spoke up.**

**"Nice to meet you."**

**The black haired boy said nothing. He just stared into space, completely lost in his own thoughts.**

**"Um. Do you have a name, or...can I just call you the black haired one." I asked him. He just stared at me blankly. Hermione elbowed him, but he still sat there.**

**"His name is Harry Potter. He can be a tad difficult sometimes."**

**"Hello, Harry." I held out my hand for him to shake. He just stared at my hand blankly for a few moments, but he eventually gave in, and gave my hand a very stiff shake. The carriage became quiet for quite a long time. I tried not to notice, but I knew Harry's eyes were on me the whole time. Eventually I couldn't stand it anymore.**

**"I don't have a second head, you know!" I said to him.**

**"I know." He mumbled.**

**"Ah! He can speak! I was beginning to think you were mute." I exclaimed. He just glared at me and flipped his head to look out the carriage door.**

**"Perhaps I should explain a few things." Hermione said quietly. "You know, the Dark Lord?" She asked me. I mentally rolled my eyes.**

**"Of course I do. He killed my parents." I saw Harry's head flips back towards me with that. The look on Hermione's face was that of sheer terror.**

**"Oh, for god sakes. I am so sorry." She exclaimed. **

**"Hey, don't worry about it. You didn't know." Harry looked back out the door.**

**"Well. I'm assuming you've heard of the Triwizard Tournament?" I nodded my agreement. "Well, even though Harry is underage, someone slipped his name int the Goblet of Fire, and well. He got picked, as well as another Hogwarts student. Cedric Diggory. Well, to make a long story short, Cedric was killed by one of the Dark Lord's servants. Harry witnessed it. Hasn't been quite the same ever since. And well...when Harry was a baby..."**

**"I've heard the rest of the story." I laughed. Harry's head flipped back towards me, but this time he had a look of shock on his face. "no need to explain your shocked look there, Potter. Of course I knew it was you all along. I just figured...you got recognized so much, you wouldn't want me to be freaking out over you."**

**For the first time that whole trip, Harry smiled at me.**

**"Thanks." he said.**

**No one spoke much for the rest of the trip. Every once in awhile, Ron and Hermione bickered, but Harry said it was to be expected from them. **

**When the train stopped in front of Hogwarts, Hermione told me to go find Hagrid again. I'd have to go with him and the first years so that I could get sorted. **

**"Where do I get my bags back!" I shouted over the crowd.**

**"You don't!" Hermione shouted back. "They'll just show up in your room!"**

**"Oh!"**

**I finally pushed my way over to the tall hairy man I recognized as Hagrid.**

**"Hello, Hagrid." I said.**

**"'Ello there, Kairos. Ready to be sorted?"**

**"As ready as I'll ever be." I said.**

**"Do you know which house you want to be in?"**

**"The people I was with...they didn't mention anything about the houses."**

**"Oh. Well, it'll be a suprise then! Find a boat, and follow me!"**

**I could barely see where I was going, but eventually I stumbled into a boat that was empty, because I didn't know any first years.**

To my dismay, a bunch of first years followed me into the boat, and my plan of being anti-social failed miserably.

"You don't look like a first year." one kid said to me.

"It's cause I'm not. I'm a fifth year. So, don't talk."

No one said anything for the rest of the trip.

We got off the boats at the other side of the river, and were led up this muddy path that led to a large marble door.

"Aright you lot. Stay where you are, Professor McGonagall will be meeting you here any second." Hagrid informed us.

Not soon enough, the large marble door opened and a stern woman wearing a scarlet cloack and matching hat and small round glasses came out.

"Hello, first years, and Ms. Haemon. You are about to pass through these doors, be sorted by our resident sorting hat, and then join your fellow students at that house's table. Is that clear?"

Everyone mumbled their "yes" and we were lead into a giant hall that was made of delightfully perfect marble, and the ceiling had been bewitched to look like the sky. There were floating candles to light up this giant room, and it was already packed with students and teachers. I found Hermione, Ron and Harry sitting at a table and I waved to them, and they waved back. I must have jumped so high up when suddenly I heard a shrill voice bust into song. The song was nearly half over by the time I realized it was coming from the hat that was placed on a stool up on a stage. The only part I caught, was that the four houses in Hogwarts were named Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. One by one, each student was called up to the stool, and had the hat placed on their heads. Seconds later, the hat would shout out a house name, and that student would join their respective table.

Finally, my name was shouted.

"Haemon, Kairos!" Professor McGonagall shouted. I walked calmly up to the stool, sat down, and felt the hat placed upon my head.

"This is stupid." I thought to myself.

"Is it?" A voice replied. I jumped, and looked around trying to find out who spoke. "That sounds like the kind of talk that belongs in Slytherin."

"This is ridiculous, hats can't talk."

"But, I am no ordinary hat. I am a sorting hat, and I can most definitely talk." the hat replied.

"I want to be in the same house as Hermione. So I can be with her, Ron and Harry."

"Hmm, Harry Potter. You and him have more in common than you might think."

"Then...maybe we should be in the same house..."

"I suppose so. Better make it...GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor table roared and cheered as I smiled, removed the hat from my head and ran over to join Hermione, Ron and Harry.


End file.
